ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Food
Many different kinds of Food and Drink can be found across Ygdren. The types of cuisine and beverages vary greatly by region, culture, and wealth, ranging from meagre bowls of slum, to extravagant foods and wines, including exotic spices and ingredients imported from distant areas. Drinks Alcoholic Beverages Foods Atheldeal Basic Foodstuffs One of the richer and more fertile regions of the continent, cuisine in the heartlands of the Argent Basin is quite varied and diverse. Bread (made of wheat, barley or rye) and variations thereof is a staple across all classes of society, as are diary products (such as milk, cream, butter, and hard cheese made from groveback or goat milk) and domestic products such as eggs. A variety of easily cultivated vegetables and fruit are also common, notably: carrots, onions, berries, beans, grapes, almonds, plums, apples, bitter cherries, leeks, and garlic. Potatoes are not endemic to the region, but were imported early on from Domari traders and are now widely produced due to their resilience and ease of consumption. A few types of edible mushrooms are also used in the area, although this is more common in the woodland regions such as Luinfeld and the northern part of the Elvedel Crownlands. In more mountainous areas, the availability of produce is reduced, but due to the widespread nature of trade, and a general internal peace and prosperity in the region, ingredients can be quite easily exchanged or bought. This ease of access in terms of importing and exporting of produce between sub-regions has led to the broad availability of most products in all corners of the region. Meat & Fish Meat is equally as important to the Athelian diet as vegetable produce. Whether it is gathered from wild game or from livestock, it is a primary staple food in Atheldael, although it is naturally more difficult to acquire than fruit and vegetables, especially for poorer folk. In terms of livestock, domesticated groveback beef is very common due to the ease with which the large creatures can be bred and fed, and also due to the bulk of meat each beast can provide, along with other useful materials such as bone, hide, and even dung for fertiliser during its growth. Wild grovebacks, which are typically larger but significantly less docile, have been driven almost extinct in the Argent Basin, but are still in abundance further north past the Mogul Caí. Mutton from domesticated sheep is fairly popular in South Arlia and Windermere where the creatures are more commonly bred, whereas pork and goat are both more frequently bred in the Elvedel Crownlands and Norfeld Reach. Pork is the main export of the southern half of the Crownlands, formerly the region of North Arlia. Poultry, namely chicken and ducks, are also grown in some areas, with the eggs, feathers, and meat of both being of use. Hunting is common practice in the outlying towns and villages, particularly those in more thickly forested areas, but is less so in the more urban regions. Aspenhind venison is a typical delicacy in the northern woodlands, as is wild boar, which is notoriously difficult to hunt. Hares, grouse, partridge, and pheasants are frequent sources of meat in flatter grassland areas, and are abundant due to rapid reproduction. Wild ducks and geese are more commonly found further south next to the sea. Mountain Rams are hunted sometimes in the higher altitude mountain regions, but are typically hard to trap due to their climbing ability. Fishing is a sizeable industry in both of the major cities of Atheldael: Silverthorne and Winterport. For the former, the business focuses mostly on freshwater fish such as Diverfowl, Riverstalk, Red Salmon, and Freshwater Trout, all of which travel up and down the Witherburn at various points throughout the year. In Winterport, the focus is naturally on saltwater fish, such as Capecod, Eels, Silverfin, Swordfish, and Salt Bass. Several species of crab, lobster, and shrimp are also commonly caught and sold in the fish markets of both cities. Ravnmark Edraxis Samarkhet Kyoshai __FORCETOC__ Category:Culture & Society